mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kristof1124/Archive 1
THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You have helped me in so many ways that you deserve these. Copy the code for them and add them to your page. You're the first user to get the Mars Team Elite Badge! (edit this message, go to source mode, copy the code, press save, go to your userpage, press edit this page, paste the code for each one of these, and it will display them.) You recieve 45 free clicks from these barnstars combined, so on what module(s) would you like them? 04:26, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh, when I said USERNAME, I ment put your username! On my talkpage, what I wrote in all capital letters were just telling you what to put in there! Put User:Kristof1124/Barnstar . And only put two [[ on both sides. 17:20, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I fixed it. Anyway I want it to be called kristof1124's Autogragh with a picture of Starreyed's Autograph. Font colour=Black Background colour=red Border colour=blue. It should say: kristof1124 has awarded you a kristof1124's Autograph. Autographs are given out by kristof1124 for helping kristof1124 in MLN wiki. Great Job! Reply on my talkpage and get 10 free clicks on any module(s) of your choice. kristof1124 also added the following comment: Thank you so much! I hope you don't feel that I'm copying your awards. Tell me if you think so. 00:28, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh, it's fine, the only thing that's similar is the clicks, and that isn't something that's special enough to not be copied, so its fine. Nice sig! Also, you need to make a sig page. Like: User:Kristof1124/Sig . Then just copy your sig's code onto your sig page, go to , and type in . Then, in source mode, your sig won't be a big chunk of code. Make sure you clear out the sig box before you type that in! After you type in what I told you to type, click the custom signature box, and then go to the bottom and press save. Now your sig will be all done! And I will make your barnstar. Also, go to my talkpage under the section "Clicks" and read the instructions again, it says how to link to pages much easier. Also when I'm done helping you, check out the Mars Team for more help! Don't forget to tell me where you want the clicks from my barnstars! Don't forget to display them on your page! For links only use 2 [[ on both sides! 20:22, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I've finished your barnstar! I kept the part that says "you can copy the code for this award and add it to your userpage" in case you wanted it in your award. I'm pretty sure I did it right. 22:19, July 7, 2010 (UTC) And on links, only 2 [[ on both sides. 22:20, July 7, 2010 (UTC) THANK YOU FOR THE BARNSTAR!!!!! 5 clicks on first 2 Gated Gardens please. Where would you like the 45 clicks from the barnstars I've given you? 22:37, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I'll start with 5 clicks on each Gated Garden Module. I'll save the 35 remaning clicks for another day. 00:28, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I've already given you 7 clicks on each, so please send me 60 thornax. Once you have havested your gated gardens, please tell me, and I will give you the 5 free clicks on each. 23:50, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I have harvested my Gated Garden Modules and sent you 30 more thornax(I sent you 30 earlier). You can give me the 5 clicks on each. 00:28, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I told you on my talkpage, but just to make sure you know, I gave you the 10 free clicks awhile ago. And you gave me the 10 free clicks for your second barnstar, right? 03:14, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Yes I gave you the clicks. 12:09, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I would like my second barnstar to be called Secret Story with a picture of The Secret Satellite and Me. I would like it to say: kristof1124 has awarded you a Secret Story. Secret Storys are given out by kristof1124 for helping kristof1124 learn the secret of human kind. Great Job! Reply on my talkpage and get 15 free clicks on any module(s) of your choice. You can copy the code for this award and add it to your userpage. kristof1124 also added the following comment: Thanks for helping me learn the secret! And just use the same colours as for the kristof1124's autograph. What do you think? 13:41, July 9, 2010 (UTC) All right, and remember: for links, only use 2 [[ on the sides. They're not supposed to be seen out of source mode. I will get to work on your second barnstar. 15:11, July 9, 2010 (UTC) I've finished the second barnstar. Do you want to use some of the remaining five clicks from my barnstars today? 15:23, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Not just yet. I'll tell you when. 15:31, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Sig Here is another tip: go to your and in the sig area, check the custom sig button, and replace whatever is in the sig box with this: . That will make your sig code less clumped together on pages. Thanks. Oh, btw, you can use to place your barnstar on pages without having to copy and paste. 17:16, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I have changed your sig so it has Mlnlink in it, now put the code SSgt gave you in your preferences. Don't forget to press Save! 00:19, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, it works! Can I give you another kristof1124 barnstar to give you 10 more free clicks(you have been so nice to me I want to reward you). 00:27, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Fine with me! Also, you did give out the 10 free clicks earlier, right? I'm pretty sure you did. I've given you the 10 free clicks that you've asked for so far. Anyway, THANK YOU, THANKS, THANK YOU, THANKS!!!!!! 00:43, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Yes I gave you the free clicks earlier. What can I do to get more barnstars from you? And howcome the Mars Team Elite Badge doesn't give you free clicks? Isn't that your most valubale barnstar? 01:00, July 8, 2010 (UTC) It is my most valuable barnstar. But I felt like not putting it in there, because most people think that it's best not to display aards that come with rewards. Plus, this barnstar is set apart from the rest. It stands out because the reward for it is the pride of getting it, since it is VERY rare. For some reason, I just felt like it. And you can always get more barnstars from me if you keep helping me. Each time you do something important to help me, you get a barnstar. But every trade will not be worth a shop barnstar, since I'm not ordering from a shop. But VERY VERY VERY good trades are worth a barnstar, and continuos good trades are worth a barnstar. Most people have more than one of the same barnstar from me. 01:36, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Well then is there anything you really want in trade for another barnstar from you? 20:27, July 7, 2010 (UTC) THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 16:57, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! 20:27, July 10, 2010 (UTC) How many free clicks do I have altogether(including the clicks from the previous barnstars)? 20:43, July 10, 2010 (UTC) From the barnstars you got 70, but you've used 10. 20:54, July 10, 2010 (UTC) So I have 60? 21:27, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Now you have 59 from the click on your gated garden. Or if you want, that doesn' have to count. Anyway, if you get any gypsum or pipes from me, tell me, and I will buy them from you. 22:37, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and luisring04 and valerieflower are friends of mine who have abandoned their accountsand et me use them. Because of that, I have 80 clicks. 22:41, July 11, 2010 (UTC) I don't think that needs to count, it was just one click. And I will gladly sell you the gypsums and pipes (maybe even give you some for free). 22:56, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Allright, thanks, and please tell me when you have some. Thanks!! 23:02, July 11, 2010 (UTC) I just recieved one gypsum!! I'll sell it to you for 5 clicks on my Gated Garden Module, 2 clicks on my May Pop Purple Popper Module and 3 clicks on my Pet Panther Module (10 clicks in total). 23:06, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok, and my new friend (srv427) is my dad's account which I lust made. Now I can get 108 free clicks per day! I'll eventually make some more users. I've paid for the gypsum. Thanks! 00:35, July 12, 2010 (UTC) And as for the 15 clicks from the secret story, can you click my pet golem? 02:34, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Your sig. I can remove the contribs box from your sig if you want. 01:11, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Yes please. legoace342 tried but couldn't. I have a special reward for you if you do. 01:19, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Done, You now have the full source on the page. 01:41, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! You are chosen You are chosen to plaay my new game, THEGAME! This mission, if you accept it, will take you into an invisible world. To play, use your mouse to Hiint:highlight the area! After you are done, DO NOT play again. The rules are: *No using the tab button, or anything like the tab button. *No using the page back button. *If you are lost, tell me. *NO CHEATING, OR EDITING, OR SPAMMING! *HAVE FUN! THAT IS AN ORDER! -Bob 01:20, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for playing. If you want, you can do my poll on my talk page. THANK YOU! 02:41, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Can you...... Can you set up a Pet Bat Module? I need to stock up on purple bricks. I would click it ALOT. Also I could get a sticker from it. But I need purple bricks, and I would click it more than I click your May Pop Purple Popper Module. Thnaks! 16:11, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I would love to but I need the Hypnotic Frequency Machine to get fairy dust and I'm short on Green LEGO Bricks. Maybe if you clicked my Gated Garden Module and my Pet Panther Module I might be able to get it. I clicked your pet panther a bunch of times today to get green bricks. Right now I'm outta clicks. You can do it once your clicks refill. 17:56, July 16, 2010 (UTC) You have 120 clicks from all the barnstars I've given you. 12:47, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I corrected it. 13:00, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Guitarmasta099 Hi can you go on my wiki coz I need some staff. I am putting music videos on at the moment, so if you want any of your favourite songs, let me know. The link is here. URGENT MESSAGE Please please please can you trade 20 Fur for 20 Scales. I beg you as I got carried away clicking the Scale Trade with Kotori and clicked him 20 extra times. Please I beg you to pull this out! (GuitarMasta099) P.S. Please send em' by the 19th. I promise I will send them if you send the Fur first. I am out of clicks right now, but I will try to do it as soon as I can. Thank you though I need totemic scales. 18:07, July 18, 2010 (UTC) I ment I trade the Scales for the Fur, and by mail. BOB? Where do you want the clicks? 19:06, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Your barnstar. 5 clicks on my water elemental module, and 5 clicks on my pet snake module. THANK YOU! 14:10, July 24, 2010 (UTC) No problem. 18:04, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! If you don't want to buy anything then I can give you 25c on any module. THANK YOU SO MUCH! For advertising my store. Thank you! 17:10, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome(after all I am a helper at your store) but can you help fix it on my user page? It's not working properly. 17:13, August 3, 2010 (UTC) If you remove the pages I'm following box, it will work. Or you can put the ad at the very bottom. 17:22, August 3, 2010 (UTC) THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! For putting up your Gauntlets transmulating pool. I should have been mantles because I had almost everything I needed in rank 8 on the mantles side, but a stupid mistake lead me to become gauntlets. I have white bricks, so I clicked on your pool. 18:04, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Thank You!! How many white lego bricks do you still have? And if you have more white lego bricks you can still go to mantlets and make a Keep Module. 18:10, August 4, 2010 (UTC) do i...? do i get the barnstar if i say this:YOU ARE THE SMARTEST, KRISTOF1124" ? and do i get the secret story barnsatr if i tell you a secret about mlnw????? just curious..... 15:53, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Sure. What's the secret? 07:42, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ok......please put the 35 clicks (from your barnstars) on my lightworm module.....thanks! Sure. 06:20, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Help Please? I am new at wikia, so have u got any suggestions for me? I don't know what to do! Well the first thing I'd suggest is to get yourself a sig so people know who you are. I am not the person to ask to do that. You should ask an admin or a talented wikian. The best active admin I would recomend is Joeman200. A very talented wikian I would recomend is Awesome3000. 06:38, August 14, 2010 (UTC)